Warming you up II
by toobeauty
Summary: The boys found a new way to fight the cold. This is a ficgift for Annie on her birthday!


TITLE: Warming you up II.

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING: NC-17 – explicit sex scene described.

CATEGORY: AU.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is product of my imagination, but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

* * *

When the kiss was over, Hephaestion rested his forehead onto Alexander's and he could listen to the prince's laboured breathing against his lips.

"Are you alright?" Hephaestion asked softly.

"Yes, you just took me by surprise with that kiss" Alexander replied and his voice sounded a bit steadier than before.

"I knew it; I knew that you would not feel the same. I am sorry, Alexander, I am going to my bed now" Hephaestion said, sounding horribly guilty for his bold move.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere, you are staying right there Phai" Alexander said getting closer to his friend.

"But I thought you did not want me here" Hephaestion said puzzled.

"You thought wrong" the blonde said while caressing Hephaestion's scalp.

Hephaestion could not help letting a moan escape his mouth at the gentle caress and Alexander learnt that one of his friend's weak points was his nape and the scratching of the head skin.

Hephaestion turned round and looked at Alexander's back, the blonde had turned round to light a candle, he wanted to feast his two coloured eyes on that tempting and new body he had just discovered.

"Aren't you mad at the kiss?" Hephaestion knew he had to ask even if he would not like the answer.

"Why should I? I enjoyed our kiss … a lot" the prince confessed, blushing slightly.

"Oh … I enjoyed it too, Xander" Hephaestion answered back and his skin also became rather reddish.

"Are you blushed or feverish, Phai?" Alexander asked with concern, he really did not want his friend to fall ill any time soon.

"I am feeling quite warm right now, to tell you the truth" the brunette confessed, blushing deeply.

"Well, so master Aristotle was right" Alexander said without really knowing how to handle the situation he had between his hands.

"I think he was but …" Hephaestion started to say but he stopped mid-sentence.

"But …" Alexander said, encouraging his friend to go on speaking.

"But I think that the kiss also helped, don't you think so?" Hephaestion asked, quite shyly.

"Of course. So may I assume that we have found a way to beat your hate for cold weather?" Alexander asked with a tiny smile gracing his lips.

"I think we have" Hephaestion confirmed while his head went back to rest onto the prince's pillow.

The prince that was propped on his left elbow let his eyes wander over the gorgeous features of the brunette's face and he felt his heart go into a crazy race inside his chest.

"You are beautiful, Phai" Alexander said without being able to mask his feelings anymore.

"Men are not beautiful, my prince" Hephaestion said, covering his face with long brunette tresses.

Alexander laughed loudly and said:

"No one can hide the sun with a finger, you cannot hide your beauty with your hair" Alexander said while grabbing a long brunette, almost bronze, tress in his hand and curling it around his finger; he then took the rest of the fallen mass of hair and tucked it behind the brunette's ear.

Hephaestion turned his head and nuzzled Alexander's palm and the prince could not help caressing the cheek of his friend while his thumb pad travelled along Hephaestion's bottom lip tenderly. Without taking his two coloured eyes from the sight in front of him, Alexander approached his face and let his lips caress Hephaestion's lightly, as if it were a mere brush. The brunette, however, did not want a ghost of a kiss, he wanted a toe-curling kiss and being bolder, for the second time in that night, he took his prince's mouth slowly but firmly, making the blonde gasp in need for some air.

Seeing an unexpected opportunity, the brunette let his tongue invade the hot wet cavern in front of him and mapped it thoroughly, trying hard to discover all the weak spots and erogenous areas inside it.

When the tip of the brunette's tongue brushed Alexander's palate, the prince thought that he could die of pleasure and, moaning his approval, the blonde returned the pleasure by pushing Hephaestion's tongue into his own mouth while his own tongue followed its partner. They battled inside the brunette's mouth but both of them enjoyed every single second of it.

The taste of their kisses and their tongues meeting half way aroused them to new heights while jolts of pleasure, passion and love were awaken in their young bodies.

When air was a vital need, they stopped their kissing and embracing each other tight, they let sleep take them and they rested all night long in each other's arms.

Both youths discovered the beauty of kissing and they did it as frequently as possible. In that way, they discovered that they really enjoyed their long and lingering kisses that left them weak in their knees and wanting for much more as well as those quick stolen kisses they shared when no one was seeing them, which were a promise of more kisses to come.

* * *

Winter came and went by; the days became a bit warmer and longer and with them, the two in love youths could see their love blooming like the rest of the nature that surrounded them. They spent every second of their free time together, learning and discovering new things about each other and even though they were truly happy, they realized that something was missing. They tried to discover what it was but they were not able, however they continued looking for that missing element that would make their relationship perfect.

Spring was in its full force, flowers were showing their beautiful and varied colours and their perfumes were invading each corner of the school fields and heightening everyone's senses, being the two young lovers-to-be the most affected.

They were enjoying one of those strange free days and Alexander had decided to pamper his friend with an unexpected meal in the fields near the river. The blonde had discovered a secret spot in the river; the water course looked like a snake and in one of its most sinuous parts, it diverted towards a hidden part where it formed a kind of pool where its water was almost still and not so cold as the rest of it.

The prince had gone to the market and bought some cold meat, tasty fruits and sweet treats for his beloved and after packing a leather bag with the food, he added a pair of thick towels and two clean chitons. As an after thought, he added one of the brunette's brushes; Alexander felt always mesmerized at the sight of Hephaestion brushing his long tresses that were now reaching the middle of his shoulder blades.

Alexander took Hephaestion's hand and entwined their fingers together, Hephaestion blushed and cast down his eyes but he did not let the hand go, he even felt bold enough to give the prince's hand a gentle squeeze. Even though he was not shy when they were alone, he still was when they were in public but he had learnt to get over it. At the beginning, he did not want anyone to know about them because he was afraid that they thought he was taking advantage of the prince. His fear had had a foundation; he had been accused of using his beauty in order to win the prince's affection. Those accusations had driven the brunette away for some days until Alexander forced him to speak to him and made him explain why he was acting like that. The blonde also shyly asked if Hephaestion was embarrassed to be seen with him or if his feelings towards him had changed. The prince assured that he would not question any of his decisions but he internally knew that he would try to convince Hephaestion against leaving him.

Hephaestion explained that Alexander was wrong about his suspicion, he was not embarrassed of being seen with Alexander and his feelings were deeper, if that could ever be possible. Alexander was confused so he asked about the reasons behind their "separation" and Hephaestion shyly confessed them. Alexander got mad but the he realized that his brunette was in dire need of some reassurance. They spent many hours talking and Alexander enumerated, one by one, every single reason why he loved Hephaestion and, when the long list was over, Hephaestion did no longer have any doubt about the prince's feelings for him and he promised himself that he would never doubt him from that moment onwards. Hephaestion hugged him tight and kissed him to an inch of his life to seal their love; Alexander thought that his friend's choice of sealing their feelings was cute but he was sure to hide that idea from Hephaestion.

* * *

Both youths reached that hidden part of the river and Alexander smiled broadly when he saw Hephaestion's face; the brunette could not hide his joy and surprise. The area was magnificent, it was surrounded by long blades of green grass and many colourful flowers embellished the secret spot with their many colours, especially in deep red and orange hues, and there were some lilies near the river bank that made of that spot a special one.

Alexander set the leather bag on a large boulder and lay down on a patch of grass. Hephaestion was still standing by his side, admiring the view when he suddenly felt a hand grabbing him by his ankle. He looked downwards and Alexander patted the spot next to him. Hephaestion sat by his side and rested the weight of his tall frame on his hands, his face turned upwards towards the sun, letting the shiny star warm his skin.

They spent some minutes like that, enjoying the silence and their mutual company. Hephaestion felt a gentle caress to his fingers and looking sideways, he found his friend's face with such a loving expression in his two coloured eyes that it made the brunette's heart leap out of his body and into the sky.

"Hey" Alexander whispered.

"Hey yourself" Hephaestion replied with a tiny smile gracing his thin pinkish lips.

"May I ask what you are thinking so deeply about?" Alexander asked respectfully.

"Just about us" Hephaestion answered casually.

"Us? And that is good, isn't it?" Alexander asked carefully.

"Of course, we are here alone and spending time together. How could that be wrong?" Hephaestion said, trying to soothe his friend's fears.

"Ah! And … does that thinking include some kissing? because from my spot, you look like a young Ganymede and your lips …, by Zeus!, they are so tempting and they are shouting at mine …" Alexander said, smiling sexily.

"And what are my lips shouting at yours?" Hephaestion asked laughing.

"Kiss me … kiss me … kiss me" Alexander answered.

"Ah! Your lips are quite cheeky and talkative lately" Hephaestion said, smiling.

"I think they have been practising quite frequently" Alexander said and, outstretching his hand, he pulled Hephaestion towards him.

The brunette, that was totally lost looking at his prince's lips, fell onto Alexander's chest and he did not let the opportunity pass. He ran his hands over the blonde's chiton and finally set them behind Alexander's head and lowering his own head, he took the lips softly, as if he were worshipping them.

When the kiss was over, he worked his way up, leaving butterfly kisses on the prince's nose, then on his close eyelids, his right temple and finally on the right one.

Alexander, who was resting on his back, totally sated after such tender and heartfelt caresses, suddenly stood up and taking Hephaestion's hands in his, helped him to stand on his feet. After that, walking backwards, he led Hephaestion towards that pool in the river.

When they reached the bank, Alexander undressed his friend and himself; he then pushed their loincloths downwards until they pooled at their ankles and, taking a big breath, he let himself stare at the naked beauty standing in front of him. Hephaestion blushed so deeply due to the intense staring that his skin turned a rosy hue.

Taking the problem in his own hands, Hephaestion placed his hands onto Alexander's bare chest and turning him round, he pushed him gently into the water. It was rather cold and that made the prince scream not very manly, but he did not let his friend free so he went on walking little by little into the water until it reached his waist. Hephaestion laughed loudly at the prince's faces and Alexander, who had always felt turned on by that magical sound, pulled from Hephaestion's hands making the brunette fall into his arms, the exact spot where the prince had wanted him all day long.

Hephaestion decided to enjoy the hug so he rested his forehead onto Alexander's shoulder for a while. After some minutes, when Alexander's hands started to wander along the brunette's broad back, Hephaestion turned his head and placed tiny kisses on the prince's neck. Alexander's hands got bolder and with his fingers wide spread, he let them run up and down along Hephaestion's spine.

They stopped for a while onto the brunette's shoulder blades to feel the pack of muscles moving beneath his hands and then, moved south and grabbing Hephaestion's cheeks, he pushed him forwards until both erections were rubbing against each other. Hephaestion moaned loudly his approval and took Alexander's lips in a heart-stopping kiss that ended with Hephaestion nibbling Alexander's bottom lip and then soothing the pain with the flat of his hot tongue.

Alexander was desperate, his manhood was so hard that he could only think about his release; however he wanted Hephaestion to be a willing partner in their first exploration. Taking a big breath in order to get calm, he cupped Hephaestion's face between his hands and said seriously:

"I would love to make love with you now"

"Are you sure, Alex? Don't you want to choose someone better than me?" he asked shyly.

"Better than you? There is no one better than you, love. Why do you ask me that?" Alexander asked worried.

"I am just a commoner, I have neither royal blood nor political influence, I am just Hephaestion" the brunette said with his cyan eyes cast down.

"You are not just Hephaestion, and I love you more for that because you can see me as I am, just Alexander" the prince said, mirroring his friend's words.

"You will never be just Alexander, you will be Alexander The Great, the greatest conqueror of all" Hephaestion said lovingly.

"But now, I would be the happiest man in the world if only I were the conqueror of your heart" the young blonde said and immediately blushed deeply.

"You already are that, my Alexander, my heart had been yours since forever" Hephaestion said and kissed him again, this time more gently than before.

Hephaestion set his hands around the prince's strong waist and pushed him upwards; the prince, in order to avoid falling onto his back, set his legs around Hephaestion's waist and the brunette, feeling that so tempting weight so near, started to walk towards the bank of the river.

As soon as they reached firm land, Hephaestion set Alexander on his back and he covered the blonde's body with his own. Alexander hugged him and pressed his body upwards; there was not an inch where their skin was not in contact; their arousals were more than evident and none of them remembered the chill of the cold water; they had truly found a very pleasant way of warming themselves up.

Their eyes were glazed in pleasure. Their firm touches made shivers run down their spines. They were totally engulfed by their passion and the need to belong to each other.

Hephaestion was about to roll them over so Alexander could be on top but the blonde had figured out his brunette's intention and stopped the movement. Hephaestion looked at him with confusion in his cyan eyes so the prince decided to voice up his intention.

"I want you to take me, Phai" Alexander almost begged.

"I can't do that, Alexander" the brunette said and he lowered his eyes.

"Look at me, please, and tell me why you can't do that" Alexander asked but he did not demand.

"You are the prince, no one should take you like that" Hephaestion said, trying to stand up but Alexander tightened his legs around the brunette's waist.

"Please, Phai, I want you and only you, please" Alexander begged with his voice and his eyes.

"Alright but if you are having second thoughts, you tell me immediately and I will stop" Hephaestion finally surrendered to his prince's petition, knowing he would not be able to change Alexander's mind when he had already set on an idea.

Alexander took one of Hephaestion's hands and setting it onto his arousal, asked seriously:

"Do you really think I am having second thoughts about it, love?"

"I think you are not. However, I have nothing to …" but he was immediately interrupted by the blonde beneath him.

"There's some oil in a vial inside the leather bag and before you ask, yes, I was hoping you would say yes, alright?" the prince said, trying to relax his tense body.

Hephaestion smiled and caught the small vial, he poured some oil in his fingers and spread it all over the prince's cheeks, caressing gently so the blonde could get used to him. After some minutes of more tender caresses, Hephaestion grabbed those rounded globes and let his oiled fingers spread them apart and slide between them to prepare his prince for their lovemaking.

Shivers of pleasure raced down Alexander's spine and a slight pang of pain was felt at the invasion of the oiled fingers. Hephaestion noticed that and was about to retreat them but Alexander bucked his hips upwards taking the two fingers further inside his body.

In the meantime, Hephaestion placed kisses at the base of Alexander's throat and then worked his way down, and teased his nipples gently with his teeth.

The sensations were stealing Alexander's breath and thought and Hephaestion continued with his gentle assault until both of them were ready. He nudged Alexander's thighs apart and entered him slowly, giving his prince and now lover time to get used to having the brunette inside.

When Alexander moved his hips upwards, seeking the so needed friction, Hephaestion started to rock back and forth with a riding motion, taking their pleasure to the highest possible level. They moaned and shuddered and their bodies stiffened as the intensity of their orgasms overcame them.

Their breathing became more and more ragged and Alexander came intensively onto his stomach and some thrusts later Hephaestion came inside him, both young men shouting their lover's name.

When their breathing came back to their normal rhythm, they spent long minutes kissing each other tenderly and whispering words of eternal love.

Later, when they recovered the movement in their legs, they went back to the lake once more and cleaned each other with gentle caresses. Hephaestion realized that Alexander would be more sensitive in certain parts of his body so he paid extreme care there. When the bath was over, they returned to their patch of grass and sat down, side by side, their shoulders and thighs touching, and fed each other small morsels of cold meat and ripe fruit.

Alexander rested his back onto the boulder and made Hephaestion rest against him, between his legs. The blue-eyed young man snuggled in and rested his head on Alexander's chest, placing a tentative kiss on the blonde's nearest nipple.

The prince stroke Hephaestion's back tenderly and set a kiss on the crown of the brunette's head. They both released a long sigh and snuggled against each other, knowing that they would go on practising the amazing way of warming up that they had just discovered.


End file.
